Spells, Scars, and Alternate Universes
by Faeries and Vampyres
Summary: Albus had thought it a bad idea, he just hadn't expected... This. Well, at least Voldemort would be defeated, that was the good thing. But what happened to the hero he had tried to summon to this universe? Sort-of-grayish!Harri&Neville, Fem!Harry, HarriXNeville, among other things. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he massaged the sides of his temples. It was 1998, the school year had just ended, and a few Hogwarts graduates had just joined the Order.

In fact, they were currently in a meeting, debating what they should do about Voldemort.

"Albus, let's just use that spell I told you about last year," Moody grumbled. "It'll make this so much easier."

"Easier, Alastor? You and I both know that it could very well cause so much more chaos than even Voldemort is." He replied, looking up from the table that he had been absently staring at as he contemplated the war.

"Yes but the spell's a gamble, we know that. Might as well try, at least it'll bring a person to defeat Voldemort." Moody muttered, new magical eye whirring around in it's socket.

"What spell?" Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, asked. A truly delightful girl, always interested in knowledge.

Before Moody could reply, Albus was already explaining. "Alastor discovered a spell in an ancient tome that would summon a person from an alternate universe that has the power to do the thing you specify when casting the spell. There are limits to your specifications, of course, such as you cannot make them cater to your every whim, but those are the basics of the spell."

Sirius Black perked up, "That's a great spell! We can summon someone to deal with Voldemort and be done with it." He said excitedly, beginning to grin.

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "You idiot, you do realize this person could be another dark lord, correct? One summoned to defeat Voldemort, just to take over our world afterwards."

Sirius slumped back down, possible ramifications of using the spell sinking in. A few other order members started a debate on whether or not to use the spell.

The decision only just slipped by. They should.

Albus sighed and pulled out his wand. "Alright, then back away everyone." He began the long and arduous process of casting the spell, and a little under forty-five minutes later, there was a bright flash of light, and a figure landed on the table.

They weren't able to tell anything about the figure, as the moment they landed (in a sort of couch as if expecting attack) they had purposefully rolled off the side of the table and then leapt up,wand in hand, leveled at them all.

Looking at the figure, a woman, everyone studied her. Eighteen, perhaps, young but obviously experienced. She had black hair, cut short so it only reached her ears (it was a mess but was pinned back with small black hairpins), hard green eyes, a lightning bolt scar a little off center on her forehead, and three scars of equal length, width, and distance apart spanning from her left temple to curve beneath her chin, ending at her collar bone. They looked disturbingly like the claw marks of a large creature.

There was a minute of absolute silence, a few order members' wands out, prepared in case their new guest was hostile. But she didn't seem to be in any rush to curse them, instead taking in the situation around her, though it was obvious that she would curse, no questions asked, at the smallest sign of ill intent towards her.

Albus spoke before any curses could be actually cast. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and, basically, we just summoned you from an alternate dimension to help us fight a Dark Lord named Voldemort."

The girl's gaze turned to him, though her attention was focusing on the room at large. "Is that so?" She had a melodious voice, a fair few of them noted, Sirius Black in particular.

Sometimes Albus wish he hadn't learned passive legilimency. The amount of guys that now immediately trusted her due to her looks and pleasing voice was, quite frankly, disheartening.

Judging by the very slightly amused, annoyed, and yet commiserating look she gave him, that only Albus noticed, she agreed.

That was interesting. So she knew passive legilimency as well, or was she just used to such things?

Either way, Albus needed to reply to her question, and he did. "Indeed, we used a spell called the Producat in Salutem."

Recognition dawned on her face and she glanced around at everyone, no longer distrustful but curious, and obviously holding herself back from… questioning (hugging?)… someone, before her face became expressionless again.

The girl cast a tempus charm, rolled her eyes, and have a muttered 'fabulous' under her breath before conjuring a chair, stowing her wand away up her sleeve, sitting down, and leaning back, kicking her feet up on the table and crossing her legs. "Well this is wonderful, now, can someone tell me the general events as of late? Aside from Voldemonkey - I already got that."

James asked a question at the same time as Elphias Doge. "Who are you?" That was James.

"Voldemonkey? Are you insane?!" That was Elphias.

The girl was amused. "Well, Mr Doge, I suppose you could say I am," here she began to mutter, "I mean no sane person backflips off a building with multiple fractures in her spine." Then she continued to speak normally. "Besides, all the best people are." Then she turned to James and her amusement became a little more pronounced. "And funny you should be the one to ask that, _Dad._ "

"What?!" James' eyes were wide, shocked, and Sirius literally fell out of his chair. Remus began choking on his own spit, and Lily froze in her seat. No one else was much better.

Albus raised an eyebrow at the outwardly smirking girl. "You knew this would cause chaos," he said as everyone began to quiet down.

They all turned to the girl, who snorted, "Yep." She glanced around at all the shocked faces and seemed to take pity on them. "The name's Harlequin Lilia Potter, I prefer the nickname Harri, and, while I am a Batman fan, please don't joke that I'm Harley Quinn."

"Who?" Lily asked, confused.

Harlequin grinned, "She's a character that first appears in 1992. She's depicted as the female sidekick of the Joker and is absolutely ensnared by him, sort of willfully blind to his insanity and lack of affection towards her." Here Harlequin leaned back, considering, "I suppose she's rather like Bellatrix, though Bellabitch is very aware of Voldewhore's insanity and lack of affection."

There were more shocked chokes. "Why do you make fun of their names?" Minerva McGonagall asked, "You realize if they find out, you'll be killed?"

Harlequin let out a snort of laughter, "Where do you think these came from?" She gestured to the three scars across her face. "I called Fenrir Greyback a cute little puppy. To his face. On the full moon when he was transformed. This was his revenge, seeing as he couldn't bite me."

"How come?" Moody asked, curious. This may be a way to ensure no werewolves ever bit another person.

Harlequin smirked at him. "You bite me and you die. It's as simple as that."

Remus spoke up here, "But it's Greyback, he doesn't care for your skill, he'd bite you anyway."

Harlequin gave him a serious look. "No you don't understand. It has nothing to do with my skill. Literally, you bite me and you die. My blood is toxic."

"Prove it." Mundungus Fletcher muttered.

Harlequin gave him a dark grin that sent shivers down everyone's spine as she leaned her chair forward with a small thud, putting her feet back on the ground and sitting up properly. "Gladly." She pulled a dagger from her boot and sliced her palm. As the blood flooded her cupped hand, everyone noticed a silver and a gold liquid within it as well. Her blood was literally red, silver, and gold all mixed together.

"Trippy," someone muttered, though Albus didn't pay attention to who.

The blood splashed onto the table, and turned entirely silver, and suddenly everything that touched it began to burn away. The blood on her hand turned gold, then disappeared, leaving a completely healed hand. Harlequin vanished the still-silver blood on the table and turned to Mundungus.

"Proof enough for you?" She inquired calmly, as if she didn't just terrify everyone.

"What… what was that?" Sirius asked, shaken.

"The silver was basilisk venom, the gold was Phoenix tears." Harlequin leaned back again, returning to her previous position and absently spinning the dagger in her hands.

It was a strange one, the blade was bone white, and the hilt was silver. There was a leather grip around where her hand would go, and had a small inlay of emeralds set at the cross between the handle, hilt, and blade. It was elegantly crafted, and was obviously custom made.

"Who made your dagger? And what is the blade made of?" Albus asked curiously.

Harlequin glanced at it, then gave a small snort. "I made this myself, and the blade is a carved Basilisk fang."

They all stared. She gave them all a deadpan look. "Oi, I'm not joking here." She continued to spin it in her hands.

"Why did you cut yourself with it?" Lily asked, eyes wide in shock.

Harlequin shrugged, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "I've already got Basilisk venom eternally running through my veins. It's not like this'll hurt me anymore than a regular dagger." Here she opened one eye to consider them all. "That being said, don't touch this dagger, as even touching a fang can be lethal- if you have an open cut near where you touched the fang or come into contact with one anytime after without taking the proper measures to clean yourself of the venom- and I make a point to constantly coat this dagger in venom, so as to enable its continued danger to everyone that isn't me."


	2. Chapter 2

Harri gave a small snort at the expressions everyone made as she closed her eyes again, choosing to use her magic to 'see', instead of her actual eyes.

This way, she could feel out everyone's intentions and feelings, and possibly cancel any spells sent to her without casting one of her own. It was useful, and Harri needed to practice with that ability a bit so she decided to keep doing it for the time being.

"Why?" Remus asked, and Harri fought down a twitch. Really, being in an alternate universe was weird enough, but seeing her parents, godfather, and honorary uncle as teenagers? Even weirder. Harri was struck with the thought that she wouldn't be born for another two years.

"Why what? Why make my dagger extra deadly? Why have one in the first place? Why use a Basilisk fang as the blade?" Before he could reply, Harri continued. "All very good questions, all with the same answer: I can, so why the hell not?"

There was a bark of laughter that Harri knew came from Sirius. "She's got you there, Moony."

Harri finally put her dagger (it still slightly amused her that she had grabbed the highly lethal one and not the regular dagger in the same boot) back its sheath in her boot, surreptitiously using the movement from that to repower the charms sewn in as runes between the compressed layers of her clothing. She had to repower them at least once a day, lest she suddenly fall while flying around or climbing up a wall.

Harri had sewn runes into her clothes- as had Neville since the two of them made the clothes together, along with a male version for him- as she made them, giving the clothes a modified sticking charm, the charms used on a broomstick (again modified to fit her purposes), comfort charms, cushioning charms (just in case she fell or wanted to make a dramatic landing or something), and temperature charms. The sticking charm would only activate if she wanted it to, so she could just put her foot on a wall and walk on up or be like a spider or something. The charms from a broom were so that she could give off the illusion of unsupported flight (thus why she also had sticking charms on the inside, not just the outside, so her clothes wouldn't just fly off of her when she activated the flight charms).

Her clothes themselves were Basilisk hide and acromantula silk woven together, making tough, durable, yet lightweight and flexible clothes.

So maybe Harri and Neville chose to fool the wizarding world into believing they were gods using underhanded methods like what they did to win, but oh well. It was astonishing how many people refused to fight them because they thought they could do anything. Well, actually, it made sense.

Pushing aside her thoughts, Harri focused more on her magic swirling around the room. Dumbledore's was amused, and knowing, and Harri knew that he knew what she was doing. Moody's was also knowing, and slightly irritated, so he knew as well. Harri couldn't care less.

The marauders- dammit Peter was here, she'd just have to ignore him for the time being then, as he wasn't a traitor yet (Harri couldn't feel the dark mark, and she knew it well enough to feel it even without using her magic like this)- were all mischievous, James' was a little protective, Sirius' was bold and brash. _Just like the man himself_ , Harri thought fondly. Remus' had a slightly wild feel to it, it was most likely due to the fact that he was a werewolf, and Peter's was timid.

Lily's magic was fierce, protective, yet warm and welcoming. It reminded Harri slightly of the hugs Mrs Weasley always gave her, but… more. Harri wondered if that was the feeling of having a mother. If it was, then Harri could definitely get used to it.

Dung's magic was sneaky and had the feeling of untrustworthiness, just like him. McGonagall's was stern, Doge's was, well, tired, for lack of a better word, and she didn't really care for any of the others.

Jolting back to reality, Harri realized she had been feeling out the Order's magic for a minute or so, and there was a discussion of the war going on. Listening to what was being said, Harri decided that she didn't care to hear it.

Instead, she thought over what horcruxes would exist currently. The diary would be at Malfoy Manor, as Lucius was seven years older than the Marauders and already received it, the locket would be in the basin in the cave, the diadem would be in the RoR, the goblet would be in the LeStrange vault already, seeing as Bellatrix was older than Malfoy, the ring was in the Gaunt hovel, and that was it. Nagini wasn't made a horcrux until Bertha Jorkins' or that muggle's death in the summer before her fourth year, and Harri obviously wasn't one anymore.

Concluding such, Harri stood, deciding there was no time like the present to go begin their collecting. "I'll be back shortly, don't ask where I'm going, you don't want to know."

She left the building, ignoring the protests of the others, and concentrated on the lands around Malfoy Manor, which she had seen once or twice. With a quiet pop, she was there. Casting silencing, invisibility, and concealment charms over herself, Harri stopped for a few minutes to work with the wards to ensure she could get in and out without being detected (thank goodness she had Black blood in her due to Sirius blood adopting her or else messing with the Manor wards wouldn't work, as Malfoy Manor had actually been part of Narcissa's dowry, therefore ancestrally it was a Black home), then walked across the grounds to the front door.

Going inside, she made sure to cast a localized version of an anti-house elf ward on herself so those crafty little buggers couldn't get to her.

Making her way through the manor before finding the dressing room, Harri decided that the Malfoys were worthless rich kids. She already knew this, but it was nice to have confirmation that it was true in both universes.

Harri pulled up the rug and searched for the hidden trap door. She smirked in triumph and sifted around in the mess below the trapdoor.

She didn't care for anything here but the diary.

Harri found it and took it from the small little hidden room and put everything back the way it was, then left the same way she came. She took a small detour to drop by some random forest clearing and stab the thing with her Basilisk dagger before going back to the meeting place.

Harri apparated back to the house the order was in currently, absently dropping the charms to hide her as she strolled in and tossed the diary onto the desk.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, somewhat blankly, staring at the diary. "What is this?"

"That," Harri stated, reclaiming her old seat and sitting position, "used to be half of Voldemort's soul. Now it isn't, because it's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Harri crossed her arms with a smirk as she rocked the chair back and forth on two legs, using it as a way to hone her reflexes by not falling and not making it obvious what she was doing.

"How did you know that?" Moody asked suspiciously.

Harri rolled her eyes, "Experience. You wanted someone who could beat Moldyfart, so, you got someone who could. Who better than someone who has done it before?"

"You're eighteen," James deadpanned.

"So are you." Harri shot back. "Age doesn't matter when you've got a crazy dark lord after your head." With that comment, she checked the time again, and noted that it was one in the morning. "Is there a place where I can crash tonight or do I need to go find a park bench or something?"

"A park bench?" Lily asked. "Why not go to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room or something?"

"I've got no money, had none on me when I was pulled here, and so I've got none now. I can't rent a room, so park bench would be the way to go." Harri shrugged, unconcerned. "Wouldn't be the first time I've slept on one."

She ignored James' splutters at hearing that she had slept on a park bench before and raised her eyebrow at Dumbledore, expecting him to be the one to answer.

"If no one else allows you to stay with them, then there are guest rooms at Hogwarts and you can use one of them." Dumbledore offered. Harri nodded to him then turned to everyone else.

"You can stay in my flat with me," Lily said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Great." Harri stood up and stretched, following Lily to the door as the meeting itself ended and everyone began to go back home. She took Lily's outstretched hand and prepared herself for side-along apparition.

Landing in a small living room, Harri took a second to recover before really looking around. "You have a nice place," she said. The living room was connected to the kitchen from the left (if you were looking while walking through the front door), and was separated by an island counter with a few stools. To the right, there was a small hall, and three doors.

"Thanks. The door on the left side of the hall, closest to the living room, is my room. The other door on the left is the bathroom. The one on the right used to be the guest room, but it's yours now." Lily explained, putting her coat on the rack next to her.

Harri nodded and made her way to the room indicated, throwing a 'thank you' over her shoulder as she went. Stepping in, Harri swept her eyes around the room.

It was fairly basic, with a small closet on the left and a bed against the same wall, a desk in the right back corner, and a window with a view of the street below them across from the door. The carpet was a soft white and the walls were a cream color, with the bedspreads a light brown that tied it together.

Simple, basic, not posh at all…. Harri liked it.

Taking off her jacket and boots, Harri sat on the bed and toed off her socks before flopping backwards, laying across it sideways.

It was comfortable, that was for sure.

Harry gave a small sigh and sat back up, looking down at her clothes with a considering twist of her lips. The clothes couldn't be transfigured, something Harri had found out the hard way- and still hadn't lived down, unfortunately- when she and Neville had been experimenting with the prototype versions of them, so even though they were damn comfortable, she wasn't able to sleep in them (they also happened to be the only clothes she had at the moment).

 _~Flashback~_

 _Neville was laughing, even as Harri yelled at him to do something. The boots to their clothes idea were not working as they should, and Harri was_ not _having fun._

 _She glared as best she could- which wasn't saying much, considering the situation, as she tried to take off the one boot she was wearing. Instead, though, it moved faster, shaking Harri around._

 _She was hanging upside down, her foot stuck in the boot as it moved around back and forth, flopping her around like a rag doll._

 _Neville's laughter did not help._

" _This is not what was meant to happen!" Harri yelled as it moved faster; she had given up trying to bend herself up to take it off, and was now trying not to lose her lunch. She may be a Quidditch player, but this wasn't a broom and she had no guarantee she wouldn't drop (she didn't have that in Quidditch either, but at least the pitch was layered with cushioning charms, even though they weren't that effective from a couple hundred feet up). It also didn't help that they were in the Chamber of Secrets, thus if she fell, it would be on solid rock._

 _Neville laughed harder even as he moved to stand beneath Harri, catching her as the boot finally released her foot. "Having problems?" He asked rhetorically, looking down at her from where he now held her, bridal style, in his arms from catching her._

 _Harri flushed slightly, "Shut up." He laughed and Harri sighed, resigned to be teased by him for this for the rest of their lives._

" _Something to add to our book," Neville chuckled, still recovering from his laughter as he set Harri on her feet, "is that the clothes obviously do not react well to transfigurations."_

 _~End Flashback~_

Harri chuckled as she remembered that day in fifth year. The clothes had been an idea the two of them had had since they were first years, even if then it had been a joke and had only been halfway thought about up until fifth year.

They had decided, what with Umbridge and all, to do some project to distract themselves from her, and the idea had just popped up again as it had done off and on for the past four and a half years, and they had the 'why the hell not' sort of attitude about it.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harri was changing into pajamas that Lily had lended her (having guessed she would need a change for the night), a flash of red flames appeared next to her and then Fawkes was there, holding a letter.

"Hey, Fawkes," she murmured, petting the preening bird. "Is that for me?"

Fawkes let out a confirming trill and held up his leg for her to take the letter. Harri did so, absently summoning some grapes from the kitchen for him as she opened it.

Harri,

I have no idea where you are or what situation you're in, so I'll cut to the chase. Where are you and what situation are you in?

Neville

Harri chuckled- classic Neville. He had always been that way.

She looked through the desk opposite her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Neville,

I'm not in any dangerous situation. Well, no more of one than usual, at least. I got summoned into an alternate dimension to fight He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated. It's all right, if this is the Fawkes from our home dimension then he may be able to bring you along here too. Anyways, it's all chill, no worries.

Harri

There, that ought to do it. "Fawkes, would you please take this to Neville for me?" She asked, holding up the parchment. Fawkes trilled again and flew from his perch on the corner post of her bed to the desk, holding his leg out again. Harri tied the letter to it and pet his head. "Thank you."

Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flames and Harri went to the bed, again flopping down on it, though this time she had her head on the pillow and was face down. She was out like a light.

The next morning, Harri was up early- as per usual- and she met Lily in the living room area of the flat. "Morning." Harri muttered. She wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning," Lily grinned, and it seemed like she was a morning person. Great.

Harri simply accepted the plate handed to her and began to eat her food. It was only after a cup of tea that she actually managed to be awake enough to interact.

Yawning, she stretched and asked Lily if there was an order meeting that day.

"No, but there is one tomorrow. It starts at about six pm." Lily answered, picking up a small bag.

Harri nodded and made her way to the door. "Great, I'll keep that in mind. If I don't end up returning tonight, don't worry. I have a tendency to ignore curfews and go entire nights without sleeping."

Once Harri reached the only spot where the anti-apparition ward on the flat didn't cover, she apparated to Little Hangleton.

Time to get that damn ring.

After she had passed through the main bit of brush closest to the town, and was a ways into the forest, there was a burst of flames and Neville appeared, holding Fawkes' tail. "Thanks, Fawkes." He grinned at the Phoenix, waving as it flamed away, then he turned to Harri. "Hey, Hars. What's up?"

Harri snorted at the nickname and jerked a thumb to where the Gaunt Shack (read: hovel) was. "Just killing a soul piece. What's up with you?"

He fell into step beside her as they began to walk to the hovel again. "Just freaking out after you disappeared right in front of me."

Harri nodded, "Makes sense. I'll try not to get summoned by the Producat in Salutem again."

"See that you don't." They glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes then began laughing. When they recovered, they started casting and looking for wards and hidden spells.

"Right, Harri, snakes." Neville muttered to her from the doorway. Harri looked away from the walls and began to hiss at the snakes, finally convincing them that they were meant to be there.

The two of them slowly made their way through the house, stopping every now and again to dispel a ward or curse. Finally, they reached the ring, which was hidden under a rather obvious floorboard.

Harri picked it up and examined it, glad that Neville had brought her pair of dragonhide gloves. Evidently the reason it had taken him all night to get there was that he was packing all their stuff and pretty much whatever else they would need to restart a new life in a new dimension, as the Producat spell didn't allow the one summoned to go back to his/her own dimension, so Harri was stuck in this universe, and even though Neville would be able to go back and forth with the help of Fawkes, he would stick around with Harri instead of dealing with everyone from their home dimension alone.

"Hm…" She pushed some magic into her eyes, examining the ring under mage sight. "Looks like a standard withering curse locked to VoldieMoldie's magic."

Neville nodded, putting on his own dragonhide gloves at taking the ring from her, presumably doing the same mage sight thing she did. "Yeah, explains why neither Snape nor Dumbledore could get rid of it."

The withering curse was a curse, obviously, that slowly killed the victim by making their skin wither away (it pretty much accelerated the aging process, but added a decomposition factor to it as well). The victim couldn't dispel the curse because it affected their magic, so Dumbledore couldn't have gotten rid of it himself. Snape couldn't because if the curse was locked onto his magic then he couldn't, as he wouldn't have the sheer amount of magic needed to overpower Voldemort.

Harri gave a small snort and offered him her Basilisk dagger. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Neville accepted the dagger, being able to handle it due to the dragonhide gloves. "I would." He set the ring down on the rickety table and stabbed it. There was a small scream from the ring as the horcrux died, but Harri and Neville ignored it. Neville pocketed the ring and handed Harri her dagger back, then they apparated from the hovel to an alley in London.

"Lunch?" Neville asked, and Harri nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." So, with that decided, they stopped at a restaurant- since Neville actually had a chance to prepare to pretty much restart their lives, he had gotten all their stuff and put it in a space expanded bag, as mentioned before.

After they ate, Harri took Neville's arm and apparated them into Hogsmeade. Specifically, into the cellar of Honeydukes. They took the stupidly long tunnel to the third floor of the school then easily made their way to the RoR.

Opening the Room of Hidden Things, Harri and Neville exchanged glances. "I don't remember where it was," they said in unison, then laughed at themselves.

"Alright, I'll take the left and you take the right." Harri snickered, splitting with Neville to go about her own search. It took perhaps about three hours to find the diadem and destroy it before she went off to search for Neville, which took considerably less time.

"Now we've only got the locket and cup left," Neville grinned.

"Man, halfway done with destroying Voldewhore and it's just the second day." Harri muttered, and they both broke down into chuckles as they made their way back to the tunnel and into Honeydukes cellar, before they apparated away again.

This time, though, it was to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a couple of butterbeers and sit at an empty table, just observing everyone for a few hours. Mainly they were just wasting time until the next day.

Harri decided not to return to Lily's flat for the night, because it would probably be a little presumptive of her to just bring Neville, who Lily didn't know, back with her and she wasn't going to be separated from her best friend, especially in an alternate universe.

After they left the Leaky, Harri cast a patronus and sent it off to Lily with the message that she wouldn't be returning that night.

Instead, they went to a hotel and got a room for the week (they had the money- both magical and muggle- so why not use it).

The next day was spent getting the locket and debating whether or not to break into Gringotts again. The result was no, but the next time one of the LeStranges, preferably Bellatrix as her insanity made her particularly susceptible, went to get money from the bank, they'd imperious them and have them get the cup as well.

It was stupid and risky, but nowhere near as stupid and risky as actually breaking in would be.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

 **I'm sorry for the absolutely ridiculous amount of time you guys had to wait, but I just haven't really been... Well, feeling creative, I guess. Recently I've just been kinda like "eh" to everything, so yeah, and my internet's shoddy, so it's either like "will it work today?... NOPE!" or "Hey I can actually do the... Nevermind."**

 **Also I've been binge watching Supernatural whenever I have stable internet.**

 **To those of you who read any of my Harry Potter Black Butler crossovere, I'm sorry but you'll have an even longer wait. Again, sorry, but I'm losing interest in Black Butler. It's just not a big part of my life right now.**

 **I'll try to work on all my fics, really, I will, but don't get your hopes up for a swift update. I've got all that I mentioner before and finals. Thankfully winter break is approaching so I'll have more time to work then.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Faeries and Vampyres**


End file.
